


Just Watch Me

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @ly–canthrope  : Well could you please do a cassian x reader where they are on a mission and the reader has to pretend to be/do something cassian doesn’t like but all he can do is watch and he is tempted to drop the mission. Sorry it’s such a bad idea it’s hella early haha. You can add more.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Reader, Cassian Andor & You, Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Series: Star Wars [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 6





	Just Watch Me

Being a cop wasn’t that bad. At least, you didn’t see it as bad. You woke up every day ready to throw criminals away and save innocent lives. You liked to think yourself as a superhero. You would joke about it with your partner and boyfriend, Cassian, that you were 

“Cassian! We do what we have to in order to complete this mission! If that means I have to go undercover as a singer at a club then fine!” You threw in some dresses and makeup for your mission. You looked through your closet for some tight clothing that would be acceptable. 

You felt Cassian’s presence behind you, “I don’t think you know what you’re up against, Y/N! You’ll be getting up and personal with some of the city’s most wanted criminals! They’ll put their disgusting hands all over you!”

“I can take care of myself, Cass.” 

Cassian sighed as he circled his arms around you, “I know. I know. I just want you to be safe.” He kissed the nape of your neck and you sighed.

You circled around and put your hands on his cheek, “Baze will be there. He’ll keep an eye on me.” You gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “Now let me finish packing.”

* * *

When your captain told you that you were going as an undercover night club singer….you didn’t think it’d be a burlesque club. Sure you took dance lessons in your early years of college, but you didn’t think you’d put them to use. So you watched the dancers go through a routine. Within hours, you got it down. Then it was the matter of singing. You thought yourself to be an okay singer. But hell, you were so nervous. But you went in there and gave it all. You were Annie Maze, struggling college student looking for a way to earn some money to get into Julliard. 

“Alright. Just sing us a song. Something…sexy.” Said the club owner, Marcus.

You nodded and begun to sing “You Don’t Own Me” but the Suicide Squad version:

_You don’t own me_

_I’m not just one of your many toys_

_You don’t own me_

_Don’t say I can’t go with other boys_

_Don’t tell me what to do_

_And don’t tell me what to say_

_Please, when I go out with you_

_Don’t put me on display_

“Stop! Stop!” Yelled Marcus. He stood up with a smile, “You’re in.”

You smiled big. Time to get to work. 

* * *

Cassian was worried. It’s only been four days, but his anxiety got the best of him. He had to see that you were alright. So, without telling Captain Mothma, he went down to the night club to watch you.

* * *

“Girl, you are doing such a great job!” your colleague April exclaimed as she touched up her makeup.

“Really? I feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

Another girl, Maxine, shook her head, “You’re perfect! Stop worrying! Plus, the crowd is loving you!”

April nodded, “So, you ready for your solo?”

“No,” you chuckled, “I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

Maxine laughed, “You feel that way now, but when you sing your song and shake your hips, it’ll all fade away.”

“Annie! You’re up in five!” Marcus yelled. In just four days, you became the crowd favorite.

“Eeeek! Break a leg, girl!” April and Maxine exclaimed as you made your way on stage.

* * *

When Cassian walked into the club, he immediately saw Baze. He stood near the stage so that he had the perfect view of the crowd. Cassian took a seat at a table right in front of the stage. Baze and Cassian made eye contact and nodded at each other. The lights dimmed and he watched as a figure made its way onstage. They sat on a chair and waited. Suddenly the spotlight shined on you. You donned a short leather skirt with matching black heels and a blood red, lace corset. Cassian’s eyes widened when he realized it was you. You then began to sing and his jaw dropped.

_The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL  
The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateaur  
My address today, L.A. by the way  
Above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way  
My rings are by Webster, they make their heads twirl  
They all say “Darling, what did you do for those pearls?”  
What?! I am a good girl_

You looked into the crowd, specifically the front row, since they were the ones you can see clearly. Then there in the very middle, sat Cassian. In your head you were mentally cursing him, because WHY THE HELL WAS HE THERE?! You continued the show. It was now a short instrumental where you were to go out into the front row and do provocative moves in front of the people. To every beat, you made a step down the stairs. You pushed your hips out, puffed out your chest, you bent down in front of a few to give them a view of your lace underwear. Cassian felt himself getting upset and aroused. Upset because he watched as men ogled you. Aroused because, well, you looked down right sinful.

As you made your way closer to Cassian, his heartbeat started increasing. You stopped in front of him and you sat on his lap. You continued to move to the instruments grounding yourself on his hard on. Boy, oh boy, were you enjoying this. Cassian quickly glanced at Baze, whom had an amused smirk on his face. You leaned in close to his face as if you were about to kiss him, but then you pushed him away. You then took off back onto the stage and blew a kiss to him. The crowd was going wild. 

You then pulled the rope on the stage that then revealed four men dressed in black slacks, black suspenders, and a white tank top. The men touched your body as you sang:

_B.H. I adore, Rode-O L'amore  
Breakfast Polo Lounge, and poolside for sure  
The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at nine  
Dan Tana’s for dinner, the Helen’s* divine  
You know I have found, the word’s gone around  
They all say my feet never do touch the ground  
What?! I am a good girl_

You started to slide up and down the male dancers’ bodies and did so while biting your lip. You knew it would drive Cassian crazy. You snuck a peek at him to see that he was enraptured by you. You gave him a wink and a smirk formed on his lips. As the last notes of the instruments played, you sang:  
  
 _I am a good girl_

Then the lights went out.

* * *

You went back to the dressing room where all the dancers, male and female, were hollering at you saying how great you did and that you were smoking hot.

As you sat down to take a breather, Baze came up to you, “Interesting show you did, Annie.”

You smirked and shrugged, “You know me.”

Baze chuckled, “That gentleman, you know which one, would like to speak to you.”

You smiled, “Have him wait in the alley. I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Just need to catch my breath.” Baze nodded and left. You fanned yourself off. It was such an adrenaline rush, especially when you gave Cassian that little lap dance. You felt how aroused he was. Now you were going to meet him. But you had to act cool. Act like you’re upset that he showed up. Good? Good.

* * *

Cassian leaned against the brick wall watching the door, waiting for you to emerge. He was still aroused as ever. His mind kept fleeting back to your sensual voice, your outfit, the way it perfectly hugged your body. He was about to close his eyes to envision you again, but then there you were, walking out of the door donning a red silk robe. You had a stern face.

You walked up to him, your heels clacking on the black concrete, “What the hell are you-”

Cassian stopped you mid sentence as he pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him back smiling against his lips. You gripped the lapels of his jacket to deepen the kiss, but he tugged away. With your lipstick covering his lips he said in a hisy tone, “You definitely weren’t a good girl.”


End file.
